The Saddened painter and the lonely Shinobi
by Hilseo
Summary: Tsuky is the heiress of the Nowhara clan, and wishes to become a shinobi, but her mother won't let her. So she trains secretly, and is one day surprised by the infamous Uchiha...
1. I wish I could be someone else

**This is my first story, I hope you will enjoy it !**

**I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I wish I could be someone else<strong>

"_It's over, Tsuky. You won't go back to the ninja academy anymore, being a ninja is too dangerous. Your father died because of it, I don't want to lose you. If he wasn't able to protect himself, there's no way you'll be able to handle it. The place of a woman is in the house, to take care of her children, not on the battlefield"_

"_She is right, Tsuky. Girls shouldn't become shinobi, that's too dangerous."_

" _Besides, you need to concentrate on your painting career. You're talented; do you really want to waste it ? I don't think so."_

_Her mother's and brother's words echoed through her mind. Alone in her bed, Tsuky turned her head on the pillow, unable to sleep. Why ? Why did her father had to die ? He was the one who let her attend to the academy. In the Nowhara clan, the girls weren't supposed to become Kunoichi. They had to stay at home, learn to run a house and be a good wife. What kind of life is that ?_

_Now she was all alone, and her dreams to follow her father in the ninja path were completely broken. That's true she liked painting, but she'd rather be a ninja than a painter. And since she was an heiress of the Nowhara clan, most likely that was never going to happen. She was doomed to be a pawn on the political chessboard. That was all. She couldn't do anything. _

_The eight-year old began to cry. Alone. She was alone. She could never fulfil her dream to protect the village…_

**Five years later**

Tsuky awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned in annoyance and put her head under the pillow, trying not to listen to the disturbing noise. Someone knocked softly on the door.

"Tsuky-sama, you should wake up. You're going to be late if you lay in bed for too long."

Tsuky sighed. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a short shower. After she was dressed, she headed for the living room, greeted by the servants' voices.

"Good morning, Tsuky-sama"

"Did you sleep well ?"

"Breakfast is in the kitchen"

She didn't bother to answer, since it was the same thing each morning, and they actually never cared for an answer. She could have said she slept horribly, no one would have noticed. Only because she was an heiress of the Nowahra clan, one of the most powerful in all Konoha. No one cared about her well-being, not even her mother. She was just a pawn. Nothing else.

She sighed and rose from her bed, heading toward the bathroom to get ready. As she looked into the mirror, she paused and frowned slightly; her cheeks were wet and her eyes puffy. _I have cried again in my sleep_, she realised. Her long black hair stuck to her face, her beautiful sea-blue eyes seemed lifeless and desperate; she was paler than usual. It happened often; even though she didn't always remember her dreams, she could always tell what she was dreaming about: her father's death, the day all of her dreams got shattered. She never truly got used not to be a shinobi anymore; her ninjas friends were genin since a few weeks now, and each time she would saw them it would take everything she had not to cry. _If only I could join them… _She sighed again as she brushed her hair and washed her face. _It's going to haunt me until tonight_. _I can already tell today's gonna be a long day…_

She went down and sat at the big, long wooden-table which could easily welcome a hundred people. She raised a brow at the empty spot where her mother would sat; usually she would give her the boring speech about 'The clan's reputation' and 'How being a skilled painter would benefit the clan' and such. She knew it almost by heart, as she heard it almost every morning, and was pretty tired of hearing it. _The clan, the clan, the clan… What's so great about this stupid clan ? Why should I fight to keep it strong when all it ever gave me is sorrow and shattered dreams..? _She would often think, but never say it out loud. Her mother would probably forbid her to leave the house for months if she were to say that. The clan was everything, the clan was absolute. No one is to contest it.

However, this morning, her mother wasn't there; she somewhat felt relieved. She wouldn't have to face her cold eyes and demeanor. Slight hope rose into her; was she away ? For how much time ? Before she could voice her thoughts, a maid's voice answered her:

"Your mother said she would be out for a week; she has important meetings"

She nodded quietly, keeping her emotionless face, but inside she was beaming. _Two months ! Which means…I'll be able to train ! She won't be there to keep an eye on me ! Yess ! And I thought it was a bad day…_

She ate her breakfast quickly and walked to the school, her mood high for the first time in months. Every time her mother was not around, she could train on her own, secretly. She wasn't progressing really fast, but it was still better than nothing. She liked painting, but training was something much funnier, even though she knew without sensei she wouldn't become a skilled ninja. What she truly wanted was to help her ninja friends protect Konoha. Even if that was dangerous. She liked painting but she knew she wouldn't be able to bear the dullness of this life. She knew her mother would never let her become a kunoichi; she had tried several times in the past to make her comply with her wishes, in vain. So she was training in secret. She had attended a few ninja classes and had the basics, like using chakra and hand signs. But that was all.

She sighed as she walked down the street. Some people smiled at her, and she smiled back. A fake smile. She wasn't happy, and couldn't possibly ever be, at least not without leaving the village and her friends she loved so much. She wouldn't be able to. A loud greeting snapped her out of her thoughts as a bright, grinning blond-haired boy came running toward her.

"Tsuky-chan ! Good morning !"

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. What makes you so excited so early ?"

She had known him in the little time she had spent in the academy, and they had made good friends, along with the others, except Sakura and Ino, because Sasuke was kind to Tsuky, and not to them. She wasn't a fangirl.

"We've finally got a C-ranked mission ! We're to escort a guy to the land of waves !" Naruto said with happiness written all over his face.

"I'm pretty sure you begged the Hokkage for it…" Tsuky smiled.

"Hehehe you're right ! And I'll be better than Sasuke-Teme ! Believe it !" He grinned.

"You'll never beat Sasuke-kun ! Get over it already !" Said a familiar pink-haired girl, punching his head.

"Ow ! That hurts, Sakura-chan !" He screamed in pain.

"You deserved it !" Sakura snarled.

"I didn't !"

"You did !"

"Did not !"

"Did !"

"Did not !"

Sakura began chasing after him, while Kakashi was reading his perverted book. Tsuky watched them quietly, wishing she could, too, be on a team, go on missions and have gentle fights with them.

"Yo, Tsuky, Kakashi said, waving at her. How's school ?"

He had been on the same genin team as her father, and had often came to watch after her while her father was on missions. She gave him a small smile.

"It's fine, thank you, Kakashi-san. I wish I could train with you, though"

Kakashi smiled sadly behind his mask.

"I'm sorry, Tsuky. I know how important it is for you, yet I can't do anything"

"Don't worry. I'm fine"

She didn't try to fake happiness; Kakashi could always see through her lies. He nodded softly, and turned to watch his two fighting students (It was more like Naruto was getting completely beaten up by a _very_ pissed Sakura, though).

She lowered her gaze to the ground, her bangs covering her face as a single tear roll down her cheek. She needed to leave. Or else she would break down in front of them, and that was the last thing she wanted to happen.

"I have to go, or I'll be late for school" She whispered softly, her back to them so that they wouldn't see her crying.

"Yeah ! See you after we come back !"Naruto beamed.

"Take care of yourself, Tsuky, and don't do anything reckless." Kakashi patted her head.

"See you." Sasuke said, already walking away.

As they disappeared, Tsuky started walking again, letting her tears fall freely. She looked up to the sky with desperate eyes. _Why…? Why is fate so cruel ? Why did father have to die…? Why am I denied happiness...? _

she thought, as she entered her class and started to work. Her face was dry by the time she had entered the class. She waved at a few classmates and went to her desk, right before their teacher came in. As he began the lesson, Tsuky shut all of her feelings deep inside her heart, knowing no one would ever truly understand.

**Hours later**

School was finally over; Tsuky sighed in relief as she gathered her belongings. She wasn't half proud of her work; they had to draw a snowy landscape, and hers was definitely the best, the teacher had praised her. In a few years she'd be able to live from her paintings, and leave the house of the Nowhara clan; then she'd be free. _But I would still not be a Kunoichi. _

She shrugged it off; now was not the time to be depressed. She forced herself to walk 'home' in order to take the few kunais and shurikens she kept from when she was at the academy. Then she would train.

She smiled at the thought of training, and pushed her dark future in the back of her mind. She won't let her few moments of happiness be destroyed by the thought of her sad future. She opened the door of her home, and went straight to her room, ignoring the greetings of the maids. She muttered a quick 'don't disturb me' and locked her door. She put her pencils and drawings down and retrieved her weapons from under the bed. She suddenly froze as someone knocked at her door; panicked, she throw them back into place before opening the door to see…_her brother. What the hell is he doing here !?_

"What are you doing here ?"

"Mother asked me to watch after you for the week of her absence."

"I do _not_ need a baby-sitter !" She growled.

"I know. I will merely make sure you don't do anything bringing shame to the clan. We worked hard enough, I don't want everything to go to waste because a pathetic little girl do not wish to follow the rules."

Tsuky bit her lips, knowing perfectly well what he meant. Two years after her father's death, she had talked back to her and screamed in public that she didn't care about the clan and wanted to be a ninja. She had openly defied her mother's authority and there had been fleers about the Head of the clan being contested by a ten-year old; she had created quite a fuss. Ever since, the clan's power had been questioned, and they had somewhat lost a bit of their prestige. Now, the other clan's members disliked her because she was rebellious, and had ruined years of hard work.

She avoided his eyes; he still resented her.

"I know, she whispered softly. I won't do anything."

"I'm not speaking of this incident four years ago. I'm speaking of what you're doing behind everyone's back."

Her eyes widened slightly, but she quickly recomposed herself.

"What are you talking about ?"

"Your secret 'training'. I know you do train in secret, Tsuky. I won't tell Mother, but you have to stop it. Otherwise I _will _tell her. I won't let you disrespect the clan again." He snarled.

"Stay there and work on your paintings; I'll come to check on you soon." He uttered icily, leaving her alone.

As she locked the door again, she felt her tears flow again; even her own brother didn't care for her. He just ruined the moment of happiness she had been looking forward to the whole day.

She felt a familiar pang in her chest: her dream got shattered again. She lay on her bed, crying quietly. She wasn't going anywhere tonight and wouldn't be able to ever again. She knew training secretly wouldn't take her anywhere, but these trainings were the only times she could forget who she was, and act as if she was a genin who would one day fight to protect the village. Even if she knew that was never going to happen; most likely she would get married at 18, leave the main house and be a kind, quiet and obedient wife, painting on her free time and giving heirs to the clan. What a pitiful life.

She tried to imagine herself, living with her husband (who she would probably not love), seeing her friends leaving on missions, maybe dying, and then coming at their funerals; she would see them die one after the other while she would stay safely at her home.

She clenched her fists. _No. I can't accept such a life !_

Her will grow silently. _I won't let the clan decide what my future shall be ! Even if it means I'll have to leave the village in order to be free… Can I really do it ? Can I really leave my friends behind ? Yeah. Once I turn eighteen, I'll leave, find someone who can teach me and when I'm strong enough, I'll come back and confront the clan. But until then, I have to make them think my will to fight is broken, and obey their orders._

She dried her tears and went to sleep. _Tomorrow is the day my new life starts. But still, it would be damn easier if I __were__ someone else…_


	2. I feel watched, but there's no one !

**Chapter 2: I feel watched, I turn around and there's no one !**

After a week, her mother went back home; her brother didn't tell anyone anything, but she could still feel his hateful glare each time they would meet in a corridor. She started a very dull life; wake up, shower, eat, go to school, go home, eat, sleep. And then it went on and on. Naruto came back from his mission and kept recounting how he beat that guy, Haku, and how he saved the teme (Aka Sasuke). Only Kakashi noticed how depressed she seemed; but he couldn't do anything.

Tsuky had a hard time pretending she had given up to the clan's will. Each time her mother ordered her something it would take all of her willpower not to argue back and to simply nod and comply with her wishes.

She didn't give up on training, though. Under the cover of painting team seven while training, she watched them and learned as much as she could. She would then practice what she learned, but only when her brother was away on a mission. She was pretty careful with that; she didn't want to get caught and let her efforts go to waste.

Her life finally grew a lot easier one day; after she left for school, she was called in the principal's office to learn her brother had been killed on a mission. Even though she felt sad, because she still cared for him, she couldn't help but feel a little relieved; she could train more.

During the whole funeral, she kept her gaze down, shedding a few tears. She knew he didn't deserve them; he never cared for her, but still. He was her brother; that much couldn't change.

After that day, her mother grew more distant with her. She seemed depressed, and let Tsuky do almost everything, apart from training. She looked like she didn't care anymore.

So, Tsuky spent even more time with team seven and the other genins. She could train every day, now that her brother was no more. And she was quite happy with that, because when she asked Naruto to spar with her, she managed to beat him.

It went on until her fourteenth birthday; Sasuke left, Naruto too and Sakura trained under Tsunade. Tsuky was still in the painting school; she kept training, but more and more it became clear to her she couldn't progress anymore, not without the help of a sensei. Tsuky was depressed; she kept practicing and learning new jutsus through books of her clan, but as Naruto was the only one who knew about her secret training, she had no one to spar with; she didn't trust anyone enough to share her secret. If Sasuke had stayed, maybe she would have told him; but he was way too obsessed with power to even listen.

Tsuky sighed as her kunai reached her target in the middle. She didn't know what to do anymore; she was in a dead end. She practiced several more jutsus before gathering her belongings to head back home; she needed to find new jutsus, but she had already read every books in the library of Konoha; she had to find particular ones: those her clan kept hidden. But that was a whole different story; if someone were to catch her looking at those jutsus, she would be _killed_. She had no right to see them.

However, she knew she had to. She wouldn't back down. She had already gone too far.

She entered her house, and set her weapons back under the bed. She ate dinner, went to bed and waited for night to come. At about three a.m., she went to the training room, which was unused since her brother's death. She removed a portion of the mat and went down the stairs leading to the most precious secret jutsus of her clan. Removing several sealing jutsus, she eventually reached what she was looking for; the hidden jutsus, which only the Nowhara could use. She was extra careful; girls weren't _allowed_ to become shinobi, and were strictly _forbidden_ to see those jutsus. What she was doing was even worst than training in secret. She made a quick copy of several scrolls, and left the hidden library to go back to her room. She hid the scrolls beneath her mattress; she would look at them while training. She smiled widely; she had just entered the most protected area of her clan, copied several hidden jutsus and left unnoticed. Seriously, either the library lacked security, or the clan greatly underestimated her. She slowly drifted to sleep; _I can't wait to train tonight…_ (Remember it's three a.m., so technically yeah, it's tonight and not tomorrow)

**Several hours later**

Tsuky left the school and went to retrieve her weapons; she was about to experience the hidden jutsus. After she got them, she run to her secret training spot, hidden in the middle of the forest. There, once she was certain she was alone, she sat on the grass and began to read the scrolls. She grinned; that truly was a lot funnier than the regular jutsus.

Like this one: _Yuki no jutsu: Kori no iki _(Snow jutsu: breath of ice) which allowed the user to breath ice and froze everything; or _Himitsu no jutsu: Tamashi no kagami _(Hidden jutsu: mirror of the soul) which creates a real clone of the opponent, who is as strong as him and think the same; and since it has no feelings, it makes quite a tough opponent. This one was quite creepy; she had tried it on herself and realised the clone created revealed the hidden feelings of the one on whom it was used. She had faced a version of herself with lifeless eyes and a tear-strained face; she had quickly cancelled the jutsu, unable to stare at her true self. She had remained quiet for several minutes, acknowledging what she had saw, and completely oblivious to the red eyes watching her every move with deep interest (Any idea who he is ?)

After a while, she read the other scrolls she had brought with her, discovering new jutsus, more and more powerful. She was unable to perform several ones while some other were pretty easy; the last ones gave her trouble to master, but she finally succeeded.

Her favourite was _Tengoku no jutsu: Tenshi no hane _(Heaven jutsu: Angel's wings).

With that jutsu, she gained white feathery wings with which she could teleport herself and become very fast.

She smiled as she spread those wings; so beautiful. She felt free. She could go anywhere, no one would be able to catch her, ever. She hid them again; she would never forget the hand signs.

She looked at the last scroll; this one was sealed. She felt it was probably the greatest secret of the clan; she was unsure if she should read it or not. She knew once she'd opened it, there would be no turning back.

_I shouldn't. But I already went so far… That would be a waste if I do not open it. And if I'm caught, I'll be executed all the same, have I read it or not._

She slowly opened the scroll, and what she saw made her heart stop beating:

**_The Hoshigan: the Nowhara clan's kekkei genkai_**

She couldn't take her eyes off the scroll. Who could have ? She started to read:

_The Hoshigan is a powerful kekkei genkai which only the Nowhara clan's members have. It grants the user the ability to look into someone's mind through his eyes. Nothing can stay hidden from the Hoshigan; only another kekkei genkai such as the Byakugan or the Sharingan can counter it. The most powerful shinobi with the Hoshigan could also look into the past by touching an object with the Hoshigan on; the founder of the clan, Nowhara Shigeru, could even sometime see the future. However, only a few people managed to activate it; since the second Hokage's death, no one has been able to awaken it._

_When the Hoshigan is on, the pupil takes the shape of a moon on its last phase, points upward._

_The user needs to be extra careful when he enters someone's mind; if his opponent is stronger than him, the user may be trapped in his opponent's mind. It also needs ultimate chakra control; if too little chakra is used, the Hoshigan will be overpowered. However, if too much is used, it can greatly damaged the eyes of the user; they will start to bleed, and if the user goes on he can lose his eyesight. _

_The amount of chakra needed depends on the user; it cannot be taught._

There was several drawings of the Hoshigan, and the text went on; descriptions of one's mind, how to explore it, how to activate the power to look in the past and such. But Tsuky had read enough for today. She really wanted to try to activate her kekkei genkai; however, the scroll said she needed great chakra control, and right now she was way too tired to try. Sighed with regret but quite happy with herself, she gathered everything and turned around to go home. Right then, she felt someone's chakra. She quickly spun on her heels, only to stare at the threes. No one. Tsuky narrowed her eyes; _I did felt someone, I'm sure of it. Wait… What if it's a clan member !? I'm gonnna be caught ! _

She began to ran, fear overwhelming her. She sprinted the whole way, only to stop abruptly in front of her house. Heart beating fast, she pushed the door open, expecting the angry council of elders to greet her. However, there was no one; only the maids. No angry brother or furious mother.

She sighed in relief; _looks like whoever caught me weren't a clan member, he would have come straight to my mother and I'd be screwed. _She went to her room. She put her weapons back on their hidden place with the scrolls, and went to sleep after changing into a nightgown. _I just hope I won't be blackmailed…_

In the end, it seemed she worried for nothing; days went by and nothing happened; she stopped training for a while, hoping the person who saw her wouldn't come back. She waited a whole week before she went to train again; when she arrived at the farthest training ground, she checked her surroundings and made sure no one was there.

Once she did, she opened other scrolls and began to practice throwing kunais and shurikens. But, after an hour, she felt it again; a strong chakra signature, the same as the first time. She didn't stop, but paid attention, trying to decipher whose chakra it was.

_It's pretty strong…and quite dark. I'd say it's someone from a strong clan, but if it was my clan he would have already spoken to me, or fled and told my mother. So, not a Nowhara. A Hyuuga ? No, I know Neji's and Hinata's and it's nothing like that. It feels familiar…like…Sasuke's. But Sasuke's a little brighter. An Uchiha, then ? But the clan was wiped out…except ..!_

Tsuky froze; there was only one other Uchiha she knew of, other than Sasuke, and that was the murderer himself, Sasuke's older brother. She didn't know his name.

_Calm down, Tsuky. _She told herself._ He can't be there, he's a S-ranked criminal. He wouldn't come so close to Konoha. And besides, he's an Akatsuki member and they have partners. He is alone, maybe it's just an Anbu or another ninja. He's masking his chakra, but not all of it. Maybe I should ask him to come out ? But what if he asks why I'm training ? Well, if it's a Konoha shinobi, he would have probably tell my mother already, or he want to blackmail me, and then talking won't change a thing; if he is an admirer, and I seriously doubt it, he's gonna run. I know he is older than me, so it's not a genin who's impressed. If it's Sasuke's older brother…I don't think he'd show himself. He may kill me and hide my body, but if I don't know who he is then what's the point in killing me…Oh well. Let's just try._

"Whoever you are, please come out, I know you're there !" Tsuky said.

Only silence answered her, and the chakra signature shifted slightly before disappearing completely. Tsuky stared at the threes; she wouldn't know who it was. She shrugged, and resumed training, careful of what she felt. But after some time, it became obvious the spy wouldn't come back, or unmask his chakra. _Because_, Tsuky thought_, he may have only mask his chakra, and still be there. Either way, I'd better go home._

And that's what she did.

The next day, as she began training, she couldn't feel another chakra signature, but she did feel watched. Each time she'd turn around, but found no one. It really began to piss her off.

_Maybe I'm being completely paranoid, and there's absolutely no one. Ugh, this is sooo frustrating !_

In the end, she decided to ignore the feeling, and kept training like nothing was wrong. She still felt she was being watched, but she had given up trying to find who did. She was only sure she wouldn't be blackmailed, because her spy had had enough time to figure out who she was.

After several training sessions, she reached her goal: activating her kekkei genkai. However, she couldn't train it, because she couldn't let anyone know her secret, and it was dangerous. So, she tried to look into the past, with no success. She came to the conclusion that she wasn't strong enough. So, she began to work on her chakra control, by watching Sakura as she trained. She also created clones to spar against. She was making only little progress, and that saddened her to think maybe she wouldn't be able to reach her dream of being a ninja. And slowly, she began to lose faith, in herself, in the village, in her clan (not that she had any to begin with for the latter). More and more, she was thinking of running away. What was the point in staying there ? There was nothing more left for her, but she couldn't leave her friends. And the village, the children, her painting comrades… The village was her life, but it was her childhood against her freedom. And if, for the time being, her childhood won, she knew there would be a day where she couldn't handle it anymore; she would just snap at everyone and run, free. She'd be ranked as a missing-nin, and hunt down, unless she could change her mother's mind, but that was very unlikely to happen. _Must I always remain a bird in a cage ? Will I ever be able to fly on my own, to decide of my fate ? What if it's already decided and I can's change anything about it ? I'm beginning to sound like Neji…_

Tsuky stared at the top of the three; she had been working on climbing without her hands, by using chakra on her feet. _Okay, tomorrow I'm climbing on top. I need to be the strongest possible, to face mother. Right now, I'm too tired. Let's hope everything will turn out for the better._


	3. In the depths of despair

**Warning: dark thoughts, and suicide attempt. Do NOT read if you can't bear it. This chapter is not entitled 'In the depths of despair' for nothing.**

Tsuky awoke the next morning, feeling excited about the day. Today was Saturday, and Saturday was the day of…Clan's meeting ! Which means the elders (plus her mother, Head of the clan, and her brother, the heir) will be occupied for the whole day, and unable to restrain her from doing what she wanted. They would stay locked in that dark room (where there was the hidden jutsus) for the whole day. And Tsuky could train a lot more.

She still had to be careful, though. No one could see her, even if it wasn't a Nowhara. She had to make sure of that.

After taking breakfast and doing her morning routine, she grabbed her painting stuff and told everyone she saw that she was going to paint in the forest. So no one would wonder were she was.

Once she got to 'her' training ground, she decided to experience several jutsus before starting climbing on the tree. She practiced throwing kunais, shurikens, each time hitting the middle. She created clones and fought against herself; she managed to use every jutsu she knew, but after a while, she realised something.

_I have no idea what a true fight is…and…I think I'm far too slow, too weak. I can always learn knew jutsus, but if I can't improve my speed and my other skills…that will be useless. But how can I learn to be faster ? How much I miss a sensei…I have my wings _(remember : _Tengoku no jutsu: Tenshi no hane _;Heaven jutsu: Angel's wings),_ but if I must use it each time and for a whole fight, I'd be exhausted very quickly, and beaten. Well. Let's train those wings, as a beginning._

She opened her wings. She could never get tired of the feeling of freedom they gave her. So close, yet so far.

She tried to throw kunais while flying and…well…let's say she did scare a lot of birds and insects, but none of her targets. She landed, frowning. Several kunais were stuck in the trees.

Tsuky sighed heavily. _Of course. What was I expecting ? That I would get them right the first time ? Come on, Tsuky ! Have your ego become so huge ? I think that's because of those arrogant bastards I'm wasting my time with. They think they're the best 'cause they're nobles.. They don't even have the kekkei genkai ! HA ! I'm better than them ! Hahahaha..._

_I'm such a loser. The kekkei genkai is nothing if I can't fight. Let's concentrate, I can do it._

She took off again, and this time threw one kunai at one single target. As expected, she missed completely. Tsuky could almost hear someone chuckle. As she started again, she began to doubt.

Maybe she wasn't strong enough to begin with. Maybe she was never made to be a Kunoichi. She had activated her kekkei genkai, but so what ? She needed her opponent to look into her eyes, and it wasn't that easy in a fight. And if she could be killed in a second, before having a chance to trap her enemy, what was the point of actually possessing it ? None. Yet, she refused to give up. She was clinging to her dream. Because that was everything she had. But she couldn't lie to herself anymore; as another kunai missed, her self-confidence dropped. Yes, she knew hidden jutsu; but knowledge isn't everything. She desperately needed to strengthen her body, but it seemed she couldn't, in the end. She was weak. The weak couldn't become strong.

She tried again. And again. And again. And…well let's say she did it again and again until sunset. And because of her lack of self-confidence, she never hit any target. She was on the verge of crying, now. She dropped to her knees.

_I can't do it. What am I doing wrong…? Am I really unable to become a ninja…? My chakra level is pretty low… but I really wanted to climb on top. If I can't… it means I'll never be able to be a ninja. Because I'm not strong enough. And if my dream can't become true…I have no reason to live anymore._

She rose to her feet._ I definitely can do it ! I'll prove them all wrong ! I'll prove I can become a ninja !_

She took a deep breath, and concentrated her chakra on her feet.

She didn't realised her chakra level was too low, and even worst, that she was way too tired. She was so focused on succeeding that she didn't noticed. Or maybe she did. But deep inside, she knew she could never leave the village and her friends. She knew she couldn't fight her clan. She knew they were too strong. She knew she'd never succeed. She knew she was a bird in a cage, which could never be set free, unless she died. Only then would she be free. But it would be such a waste.

She stood before the highest tree of the forest; night was coming. By the time she'd reach the top, she would be able to see the starry sky.

She ran toward the tree, and climbed. Her ascent lasted about half an hour; she could see the whole village, where children where going back to their home, where their parents were waiting for them, had dinner with them and stared lovingly at their sleeping forms. Tsuky felt a pang in her heart.

_At least they have someone who cares. Someone who spends time with them. Who helps them getting up when they fall. Who encourages them to reach their goal. Who waits for them. Who gets worried when they're late. Someone who love them. I wish I had someone, too…maybe it's better to end everything here and now. I'm not worth anyone's worry. No one will miss me._

When she reached the middle, then, she realised she couldn't do it. She realised she wouldn't be able to go down once she reached the top, she hadn't enough chakra. Even though, she kept going.

_Looks like fate has already decided for me… I know I can make it to the top, but then I won't be able to hold on for long. And death will be almost painless: no one can survive a fall this high. And I'll have time to think about my life, one last time. And at least…I'll see the stars before…that's going to be my last memory of this world. Freedom. Something I'll be able to reach, if for a second. A mere second, worth an eternity…_

A single tear rolls down her face, as she went higher and higher. She increased her speed.

_Sayonara, everyone. Sayonara, Konoha. Thank you for trying to help. This is the end. I can't go on anymore. I can't lie to myself. Everything's over, now. I can't live with broken hopes and shattered dreams. I hope you all get a long happy life. I hope, Naruto, you who are the only one to know my secret, that you will succeed in bringing Sasuke back. And that you, Sasuke, won't end up broken and empty after you get your revenge. I truly love you, guys. Forever and always. I'm sorry._

Everything came to a stop.

The stars shining above her head.

The dark night sky.

The whole Konoha, sleeping.

The peaceful wind.

The tiny lights.

The few Anbu patrols.

Bright.

Beautiful.

Unforgettable.

Everything is over.

Tsuky felt herself slipping away. Her feet were no longer connected to the tree.

She fell.

And gave up.

She gave up trying.

She gave up training, hoping, praying.

She gave up so much.

Her body fell along the trunk.

Not trying to resist.

Motionless, awaiting death with open arms.

Tsuky closed her eyes, and a few tears escaped.

_It will be over soon. All those suffering…_

She waited for the end, for her back to hit the cold, hard ground below.

It never came.

Instead, a pair of strong arms caught her. She hadn't time to blink, that already she was standing on the ground. She raised her head to look at her saviour…only to get something she would have never ever expected.

SLAP !

Tsuky held her reddened face.

He had hit her.

Right on the cheek.

So hard she felt some blood in her mouth.

"Do you really think giving up is the best answer ? I thought you were smarter than that."

Tsuky slowly raised her head to look at the man in front of her. Standing there, staring at her with sharingan eyes, was the only s-ranked criminal, Akatsuki member _Uchiha Itachi_. If she hadn't tried to kill herself a moment before, she would have fallen to the ground, fearing for her life. She looked into those red eyes, trying to decipher his thoughts. Without success. A thousand questions swirled in her mind.

_Why did he save me ? Why did he _slap_ me ? He doesn't even know who I am ! And why does he acts as if he did ? What is he even doing here ! he shouldn't be so close to Konoha after what he's done ! And what the hell does he want !?_

She glared at him. Anger rose within her.

"What the hell was that for !?" She yelled.

"You were doing something stupid. I think you deserved it."

"You had no right to do that !"

"Yet I did." He stated with a smirk.

Tsuky growled in frustration. Damn Uchihas. All the same. Tsuky turned around and walked away from him. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"Where do you think you're going ?"

"Away. I don't need the help of an S-ranked criminal."

Obviously, pissing him off wasn't the best way to make him leave her alone. Before she could think, she found herself pinned against the tree, his hand on her throat, angry red eyes staring deep into her blue ones.

"I think you don't really understand the position you're in, _Tsuky, _he hissed. And yes, I know who you are, he added when her eyes widened slightly when he said her name. I have done some research on you. You're a Nowhara, which means that, being a girl, you are forbidden to follow the ninja path. I know your father went against the will of the elders to let you attend to the academy, and when he died, you were forbidden to become a ninja again. And I know you've been training in secret for a while now. You've tried so hard to reach your goal, and now you're giving up ?"

Tsuky avoided his eyes.

"If you know that, you must also know that I'm weak. That no matter how hard I try, I can't do anything right. I'm not strong en-"

"You are _not_ weak, Tsuky. I wouldn't have saved you if you were."

Tsuky kept quiet for a while. What does he want ? He was so confusing.

"What do you want ?"

"To train you." Her eyes widened.

"I beg your pardon ?"

"You heard me. You can become pretty strong, you just need someone to teach you. I want to."

"Why should I believe you ?"

"You have nothing to lose and everything to win. And besides, he added after a while, I'm not really giving you much of a choice."

He released her throat and took a few steps backward. Tsuky rubbed the spot he had been squeezing.

"What do you want in exchange ? Nothing's free in this world." She mumbled the last part almost to herself, but Itachi heard it.

"You don't have to worry about that now. Be there tomorrow at 6 a.m. Don't be late. And a last warning, Tsuky, don't tell anyone I was there. I will know if you do, and then I'll make sure you live a very long and painful life. Is that clear ?"

She nodded, suddenly fully aware of what he could do. He smirked, and she froze when he leaned in and, pulling some strands of her hair behind her ear, he whispered:

"Don't do anything silly."

And he was gone.

Tsuky slid along the tree, until she was sitting against the trunk.

_Did he just…? Did he just …? Decided to… train me ? I don't understand why. More importantly, he's a S-ranked criminal… shouldn't I tell someone he is nearby ? but he threatened to hurt me…if he's been watching me since the beginning, he's been near for a while… If he wanted to attack Konoha, he would already have, right ? And… if he can trains me… I won't say no. And I can't, anyway. But what of the prize ? What will he ask me in return ? That's the only worrying thing, in the end._

Tsuky sighed. _Let's go home, There's nothing I can do for tonight. And he asked me to be there at 6 a.m… I never got up so early. Oh well. If I want to be a ninja, that will be daily routine, right ? so I'd better get used to it._

She rose and headed for her house. No doubt the next days would be quite exciting. But still, training with the murderer of the Uchiha clan… Ugh. Sasuke would kill her, if he knew.

As she went to bed, Tsuky couldn't help but worry again. What was he going to ask ? and how will the training go ? He won't be an easy sensei, that much she could tell. And that frightened her.

_I'm going to train with an S-ranked criminal, Akatsuki member, murderer of the Uchiha clan._

She let out a bitter laugh. They were the same.

A noble, civilian girl who dreamed of being a ninja, yet afraid to openly go against her mother's will.

A S-ranked criminal, noble, former shinobi of Konoha, whom went against his clan's will.

_If there's a spiritual being somewhere above our heads, then he must be laughing hard…_

**Well, sorry, I think Itachi is completely OOC here. Sorry again. I do hope there isn't too much confusion in this story; if there is, then let me know, please. I'll try to make it clear.**

**This story will have about 8 chapters, I think. Please tell me what you think of it so far ! And I'm sorry for the irregularity of the updates, but I have a lot of work so I'm trying my best. Thank you for reading this !**


End file.
